Sydney Jackson's Story
by musiclover12345667
Summary: I've spent years running away from the thing that I'm to become and when it cacthes up to me I'm not ready to face it. This is my life and this is my story about the mafia
1. Chapter 0: The past

_Hey guys, it Sydney with the very first chapter of Sydney Jackson's story. I'm probablly going to change the rest of the chapters. So anyways read, review, rate and enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Kitty, be quiet. Grandpa could be here any minute." I whispered to the black cat sitting next to me in the closet. I was sitting in my grandfather's office closet, hoping to find out what a Mafia boss really did. No matter where I went, people would always tell me that I was suited to be the Tenth boss of Hikari. Granted, I wanted to be the boss that told adults what to do and how to do it, but I was never told about fighting or killing people. I need to know the whole story and the only way to know that is to spy. I watched as my grandfather came in and signed all the boring paperwork. He was about to leave to check on his guardians when an assassin jumped thought the window and attacked the ninth. I watched in horror as my own grandfather kill an enemy. I knew that it was ether that or watch my grandfather die but it scared me. I knew that I had to run so run I did. My grandfather called my name but I ignored it and ran. I would have run to Gokudera Hayato but Coyote Nougat and Schnitten Brabanters grabbed me before I could reach the door. They brought me back to the ninth's office where I got a lecture. I was told to stay inside the mansion at all times tell my grandfather and parents decided how to handle this situation. I wasn't allowed any contact from Gokudera so I locked myself in my room. It turned out that my whole family was moving to Namimori, Japan.<p>

Fifteen hours later, I was sitting on a swing in the front yard of the house that we just moved in. The ninth was paying for it, of course, but I really couldn't care at that moment. My life was going to be easier thanks to this. I was about to go inside when I heard crying coming from outside the gate. They saw that curiosity killed the cat well, that wasn't true, training for anything killed the cat is a much better statement since it's true. So I jumped over the gate to see a boy about my age sitting on the sidewalk, holding his knees close to his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked up at me and I say those hazel eyes.

"Who are you?'" He asked.

"I'm Sydney, Sydney Jackson. And you are?" I said holding my hand out for him to grab onto.

"I'm Tsuna Sawada." He said grabbing my hand and pulling himself up.

"Nice to meet you, hope we can be great friends."

As time moved on, I got older, made some friends (Tsuna has still been with me, as a friend), even had a few crushes. My older sister, Rory, moved to Hong Kong, China to find true love which wouldn't happen for a while. My older brother, Logan, moved to Athens, Greece for collage. My twin brother, James, moved back to Italy since he couldn't handle the peace and quiet. When I finally start to have a normal life as a fifteen year old, my life takes a turn for the worse. Nothing could prepare me for what was about to come.


	2. Chapter 1: the start of my life

**Sydney: Hey guys! It's Sydney here with a explanation of why I'm so late with getting all my chapters on.  
>Kiwi: Yup, it's kinda a really stressful time for her since she just finished Religion and she's going to finish Calm tormorrow. We have until the 15th of June to get everything done.<br>Sydney: Yeah and I've been watching too much Digimon so don't mind if I get the polts messed up. Just tell me.  
>Kiwi: Anyways, Sydney doesn't own Reborn or anybody else for that matter besides her self. Enjoy, read, and review please.<strong>

* * *

><p>The cruel sunlight streamed into my eyes, making me wake up. It was Monday morning which went five days of school. I knew it was too early so I rolled over to sleep but my stupid alarm clock decided to turn on right then and there so I groaned and got up. Since there were no uniforms at St. Joseph school (St. Joes is K-12 in this story) I decided to wear my favorite outfit which was a white tank top underneath a black t-shirt vest, a pair of baggy blue jeans and my light blue, black and white air walk sneakers. I grabbed my hair brush and walked downstairs. Even if I was trained by the ninth Hikari boss, I would always trip on the same step every single morning.<p>

I was in the middle of eating my breakfast when I heard something that was so unbelievable. I heard Gokudera talking. That should be impossible since I would have received a text message from one of the guards at the air port or dock if anybody in the mafia showed up in Namimori. The rest of my breakfast was forgotten as I ran to the window to see the same grey hair in the same style it was eight years ago, dull green eyes and that cheesy smile he gave everyone. I was about to walk outside when the grandest idea popped into my head so I opened the window and screamed, "Gokudera Hayato! You come into my town without calling, texting or e-mailing me! Shame on you!"

He started to look down the streets when a boy about my age with brown spiky hair and hazel colored eyes pointed at me.

"Sydney Jackson! How dare you scare me like that! And how could I text or call or e-mail you when you never answered me before!"

"That's not true! I answered everything that you sent me! You didn't answer me! Plus you didn't even notice my awesome hair!" I screamed flipping the hair that was in my face.

"You're fifteen! It was bound to change over eight years!"

"You haven't changed at all, hey there Tsuna!" I yelled, waving at the brunette. He smiled and waved back.

"Why don't you come over here, Idiot?" Gokudera asked/yelled. I smiled my evil smile, ran up to my room grabbing my book bag along the way, opened my bedroom window and jumped. I heard Tsuna scream and Gokudera sigh; I smiled at them as I hit the ground. I did a dodge roll to get up and smiled at their reactions. Tsuna had his hands over his eyes and Gokudera's hand was on his face like he did a face palm.

"I guess I need to work on my landing." I said, hoping that my voice was enough to calm Tsuna down.

'Idiot! That was stupid!" Gokudera said taking his hand off his face.

"Don't forget about all the times we did the stupid dangerous stuff then getting caught for doing the stupid dangerous stuff."

"Tenth isn't suppose to know about those times."

"I don't mind hearing about how Gokudera-kun got caught."

"Look tenth, there's school! We should hurry!" Gokudera said pointing towards Namimori junior.

"Well see ya later Sydney!" He said as he started to run. I sighed and headed towards the sub-basement for TA. (St. Joseph has four floors and two basements. And for those who don't know what a TA is, it's a Teacher Advisor. And all side notes will be in brackets.)


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid School!

**Sydney: Yeah, I'm going to upload the rest of my chapters tonight...hopefully. Anyways I'm actually going to start a new story which will be a crossover between Digimon Frontier and this story. It should be up in a few days or so. I don't own anything so enjoy, read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of math class when I got a note. I knew it was from my best guy friend, Osmium. So I unfolded the paper.<p>

'Where were you this morning?'

'I met up with No-Good Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato.'

'What do you mean by met up with them?'

'They were outside my house and I scared Gokudera.'

'Tell me and Yumi everything once we get out of this boring class.'

'Fine but you can't tell anybody until I say so.'

He nodded then put the note inside this big yellow binder. That binder had every single note that me Osmium and our other best friend Yumi wrote to each other during classes and on the learning floors. (Learning floors are where we go and do school work. It's also like a no talking zone.)

The bell rang and we all hurried up to the learning floors. The two of us found desks around Yumi. I started the conversation like always.

'Please let me kill Chase.'

'No! He may deserve it but then you'll be charged.'

'Not to mention the fact that you turned down the title of boss.'

'Yeah, didn't you give up on that because your grandpa killed somebody?'

'Shut up and yes I did meet Vongola tenth today.'

'You should have started with that. Who is he?'

'No-good Tsuna.'

'I can't believe that.'

'This is more of the talk on the roof convo not a pen and paper convo.'

'Lunch and can I please kill Chase.'

'He could be one of your guardians so we should wait until the time comes.'

'Fine, Osmium, save this please.'

He took the note and put it in the binder right when the bell rang. Yumi and Osmium grabbed my wrists and dragged me to the roof. Nobody was allowed up there but we always went up there no matter what.

"Sydney, spill."

"I was eating my breakfast when I heard Gokudera, then scared him, then the both of them, then they went to school."

""Very interesting, and I'm guessing that we'll have to fight Tuna and his guardians?"

"That's the Varia, not us. We go through the same things they do then we fight them. Don't call him a tuna!"

"Looks like somebody like the tuna." Osmium said receiving a bloody nose.

"Why are you guys talking about fighting?" somebody behind us asked. I turned around to see short blonde hair, blue eyes, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black air walk sneakers. He was my enemy ever since he transferred in to St. Joseph during grade eight. I always hated him ever since he slammed his locker door on my ankle, almost breaking it. I didn't want him as one of my guardians since he would be the worst.

"We were talking about how they would have to hold me back before I could kill you, Chase." I answered just wanting him to get lost.

"Mr. Dewing wanted me to tell you that your siblings need you at the hospital for something." He said before walking down towards the sub-basement. I started to run down to check out, knocking Chase down on the way. I ran and ran and didn't stop till I was around the corner from the school. I didn't care if Chase, Yumi and Osmium were chasing me and I didn't care the Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera joined into the chasing. I just need to let all the tears I've been holding in for eight years fall. I also didn't care that nobody in Namimori saw me cry, I needed to get to the hospital fast.


	4. Chapter 3: Tell me this isn't happening!

"Is there a Jake or Mary Jackson her?" I asked the nurse sitting at the front desk. She handed me two crumbled up note and pointed at the waiting room. I opened the note only to let more tears fall. I started to read the note as I heard footsteps past by me.

'_Dear Sydney, _

_I need to tell you something. Your father and I never got along; we were only pretending to be happy because you were so young. If you heard screams at night and cars leaving that was because we got into fights. I knew that the plane we were taking back was going to exploded from the very minute we booked it. You're fifteen and you don't need your parents to tell you what to do so I didn't tell your father and everything went as planned. I thought it would be better if your father and I died so that way, you would be hurt by our fighting. Anyways, enough about us, we need to talk about you. You and Ami are the only surviving candidates for Hikari tenth. Everyone believes that you can become the boss. I know you'll be scared but you'll have Rory, James and Logan at your side to help you get thought this. I need you to bring peace to our worlds by bring Vongola and Hikari together. Vongola tenth is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I know he's your best friend. Looks like my time is up, remember that I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you my darling. now take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Mom'_

I had tears falling down my face. My own mother knew that she would die if she step foot on that plane and yet she did it just to save me from the fighting that I already knew was going on. Every night, I would be up in my room, listening to the two of them fight then drive off. I would always call Tsuna after the one that was left checked on me. She thought that dying was a better option than telling me what was wrong in the first place. She wants me to bring Vongola and Hikari back together after telling me that she and dad were fighting. I opened up the second note to see my dad's handwriting so I knew that it must have been another confession letter.

'Dear Sydney,

I've have wished for the where I would walk you down the aisle at your wedding. But at a time like this, it doesn't seem to be happening. The plane is going to exploded when we get close to Japan. I need to tell you that your mother and I have been fighting since Rory was born. I know that you may have read your mother's letter first but I want to tell you here. We would start a fight after the four of you were in bed. Back then, you and James were so little and now look at you. I know that you may hate us for not telling each other that the plane was going to explode but we thought that taking ourselves out of the picture, you could focus more on your studies and the chance at becoming Hikari Tenth. I know that you gave up on it when you were seven but there is always a chance that the old Sydney will rise up and defeat an army of men with a single technique. Your mother my have told you this but I'm once again going to retell you. You and your friend, Tsunayoshi, are going to have to bring peace between Vongola and Hikari. That's the only chance we have against this new threat that will arise. I don't know all the details but Shimon is planning something that involves Hikari and Vongola being destroyed. My time is over now but yours will go on. I love you, your sister and brothers with all my heart. I'm always with you all no matter where you go.

Good-bye Hikari Tenth and good luck,

Jake Jackson.

I was mad and upset. My parents are both gone, my sister and brothers live in different countries and I was all alone to make the hardest decision of my life. Shimon would come after us and Ami would totally come here for the ring battles along with Xanxus which made my life a lot more tougher. I didn't know who was watching me but I could feel somebody grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me away from the chair I was sitting in. As we walked, I heard the door opening and closing and the smell of fresh air fill my lungs.

"Sydney, are you alright?" I heard a soft, sweet, familiar voice ask me. Right away, I knew that it was Tsuna's voice.

"My parents are dead and I have so many things that I have to do." I answered before looking into his hazel eyes that I've known for so long.


	5. Chapter 4: Next week after

I opened my eyes to see big black letters on a stack of paper which I was using for a pillow. Five days have gone by since I read those letters and not once, has Tsuna left my house except for school. I, of course, had no freedom seeing as how I got a shipload of paperwork to fill out for either the funnels or what ever the ninth had decide to drop onto me. I hadn't felt sunshine in days and now it was starting to affect me.

"Sydney, you should really take a break from all that work and just come sit with me." Tsuna said from the bed that was behind the desk.

"I would Tsuna but I just have this stack to finish off then I will be done with it and actually get some rest and not wake up with a sore back or neck." I said starting to get back to work.

"Hurry up and finish then cause I want to have some fun with my best friend." He said before going back to watching the TV. I ignored the comment and just got back to work.

Hours later, I finally signed the last sheet. Five days of paperwork is not as much fun as it seems.

"I'm finally done!" I proclaimed to the world. The whole living room was covered in paper and now it was completely clean. I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I knew that Tsuna was awake which made my victory a whole lot sweeter.

"Now we can celebrate by doing one of our old movie nights. Ordering pizza and sushi, buy ice cream, chocolate, cookie dough and lots and lots of candy. And I even have the perfect movie that we can watch." Tsuna said as he massaged my shoulders.

"Don't tell me… Post Grad… L saves the world… Aladdin… Beauty and the Beast… Harry Potter… Naruto." I said trying to guess the movie.

"Kingdom Hearts one, L saves the world, kingdom hearts two, and Aladdin." (I know that Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 aren't movies but it's should be.)

"Movie marathon, I like it. Start with action and end with Disney. Just like when we were kids."

" We still are kids according to my dad and mom and Reborn." Tsuna said as he grabbed my bag. "Big bag for all the junk food we are going to consume."

"Wasn't it you who was too afraid to eat so much junk food?"

"I thought that was you."

"Nope, I need movie nights to calm down and to get in trouble for eating all things that wasn't healthy."

"I'll go to the video store while you go to the market. Meet back here in half an hour." Tsuna said before running off.


	6. Chapter 5: Once again

My morning at home wasn't one of the greatest. It started with Rory waking me up at six-thirty and ended with James following my every move inside the house. I was just really lucky that James didn't follow me to school… again. Last time he was following me til Mr. Dewing told him to go home or get to class. The time before that Rory was following me at school. I swear, I think they turns spying on the precious little angel of the family. That should change soon but I doubt it will.

Once I and Chase signed in for the day, Mr. Dewing told everyone in our TA group to stay behind. I was thinking that we were all in trouble for something or he volunteered our group to do something for the school, but then I saw a girl with pink hair in a side pony tail, wearing a red and white kimono with a red undershirt. I felt a strong aura coming from her. There were two options, one she was one of my guardians or two she knew about the mafia which was really strange since nobody but Chase, Yumi and Osmium knew about the mafia.

"Guys, we have a new transfer student with us. She came here from Tokyo, Japan." Mr. Dewing said pushing the girl next to him up a little bit.

"My name is Kiwi Saru.

I was born in Italy and was raised in Tokyo, Japan.

My favorite activity is helping animals.

I would like to have fun this year." She said switching between Italian, Japanese and English. Most people would have a hard time understanding her if see kept speaking in three different languages. I knew at least eight different languages so I could understand almost everybody.

Mr. Dewing told everyone to introduce ourselves to Kiwi and lucky me; I was the first one up. "My name is Sydney Jackson." I said before sitting back down. I heard her soft gasp but read my book; Vampire kisses the beginning until Chase grabbed it out of my hands. He could understand my problems and make it easier for me but he has to make my life worst, all in a half an hour. Just great to have him in my TA group.

Once the half an hour was up, me and Chase got up to the first floor when Kiwi caught up to us.

"Do you know where math ten structured is?" She asked.

"Right up these stairs and in the learning floor" Chase answered getting annoyed with her already.

"Just follow me and yes I am the real Sydney Jackson. The one that everyone in the mafia thinks is dead." I said in Italian.

"I knew it but Vongola ninth still thinks you're alive."

"Dang it! He suppose to thing I'm dead."

"Will you guys please speak English before I go insane?" Chase asked still annoyed with the different language. We looked at him then laughed.

"This is not funny!" He yelled as we walked away from him. He always need to know what was going on. I explained the whole PSDL program to Kiwi before we met up with Osmium. (PSDL- Personal Self-Directed Learning)

"Hey Sydney, hey person I don't know." He said, sitting in the desk next to me.

"Hey dude, this is Kiwi and Kiwi this is Osmium."

"Math's the worse, right?" Kiwi asked in Italian.

"What did she say?" He said turning his head towards the side.

"She said math is the worse in Italian."

"Class is about to start in three… two… one." Osmium counted down right as our teacher came right in. 'Another hour of boring class.'


	7. Chapter 6: Something else

Chapter 6: The Hikari rings arrive

I was paying attention to the teacher for once when a note landed on my desk. I knew that it had to be from Osmium or Kiwi.

'Sydney, does this class have to be so boring?'

'I don't know, Osmium, unlike you, I'm actually paying attention to the teacher.'

'Sorry but it's so boring just to be stuck here while Yumi is roaming around the halls.'

'She's not roaming the halls; she's on the learning floor.'

'How do you know that?'

'Cuz there's windows that look out into the learning floor and I can see here at a computer.'

'That's right but why the heck isn't she here?'

'She's in the normal class not the structured classes like us, now get rid of this.'

He knew that I would have been done with this anyways since I actually wanted to learn something. It was actually a lame reason why to stop sending notes since the bell was about to ring but I really didn't care. The bell rang and I had Kiwi on my left and Osmium behind me.

"That was so boring and now we got to do work. That sucks." I said before I remembered that we had math right before lunch. Yumi was at the math/science desk where we handed in all our math, science and learning guides. We headed over there just to have Yumi drag me up to her locker.

After a peaceful lunch with out Chase, the rest of our classes, the Namimori gang decided to hang with us at the park. If only I've know what I was getting everybody into.

It started out like usual, Gokudera was telling Osmium to stop acting like a loner and Yumi and Yamamoto to just get a room, Kiwi was sitting on a swing, reading a book and me and Tsuna were just sitting on a bench, watching all the chaos happen. I had this weird feeling that somebody was watching us but I ignored it. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't just go away like I thought it would. My options would be to a) look around to see if I can find this person, b) ignore the feeling and continue on with my day or c) head home and tell Rory and James.

"Sydney, what's the problem?" Tsuna asked, obviously feeling the fact that I have a problem or feeling of some sorts.

"I have this feeling that somebody's watching us." I told him.

"Then let them watch, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"But they could know that we're all part of that thing that really shouldn't be talked about out loud."

"Ignore that feeling and let's plan out for movie night. I was thinking that we should watch the first Naruto movie than Post Grad that Beauty and the beast and then end it with a few episodes of Gilmore Girls."

Before I could say anything, we heard Kiwi scream. I looked around to see Gokudera running after some guy who had taken Kiwi. Gokudera may have been a strong guy but he wasn't smart enough to know that if he threw the dynamite in his hands at the kidnapper, he would hit Kiwi and I knew that he knew her. The kidnapper jumped up the side of a building, handed Kiwi something then dropped her. She screamed as loud as I could as she fell to the ground.

"Gokudera, Catch her!" Tsuna yelled but Gokudera was already a step ahead of him. He was climbing the side of the building trying to get the best height to catch her. Once he was high enough, he jumped with his arms open. Kiwi landed into the like they were there the whole time. I let out the breath that I had been holding. Never has one of my friends been in danger like that before. Once they hit the ground, I and Tsuna ran towards them. Gokudera was on one knee and had one of his arms was supporting her head. In her hands was a small white and red boxes and I just froze up. The Hikari rings were here and I didn't want them here.


End file.
